1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinges for small doors, and, in particular, to selectively positionable hinges for small doors for electronic equipment cabinets, ventilation ducts, and the like.
2. Background
Racks, frames, cabinets and the like for supporting computer and other electronic equipment are very well known. Such support apparatus are often partially or fully enclosed, either directly through the use of doors and other panels mounted directly thereon, or indirectly by lining several such apparatuses up in a row such that the sides of each rack are immediately adjacent another rack.
Often doors and other panels are mounted to the support apparatus with hinges, which conveniently make it possible to open and close the doors and other panels without removing them from the support apparatus. A door or other panel may be opened to access electronic equipment disposed within the support apparatus. Additionally, a door or other panel may be opened to allow air to flow through the support apparatus for cooling purposes.
A traditional hinge is able to rotate freely about its pivot axis, through its range of rotation, once the door or other panel to which it is attached has been disengaged from the support apparatus or opened. Such free rotation is often undesirable, as it may cause a safety hazard to technicians accessing equipment within the support apparatus and to other personnel working within the area where the support apparatus is located. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hinge that may be fixed at predetermined positions about its range of rotation such that the hinge does not rotate freely therethrough. Such hinge may be rotated with the application of a small amount of rotational torque; however, the hinge may not rotate freely. With such a novel hinge, a person may open a door or other panel on a support apparatus and fix the door or panel in a desired position within its range of rotation. The hinge, and therefore the door or panel, remains in the desired position until enough rotational torque is applied to the hinge to move it to another position.
While the need for such a hinge has been described in the context of support apparatus for electronic equipment, it will be understood that such hinge may be used in many applications, which will be clear to the Ordinary Artisan.